Conventional techniques of an elevator device are disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2.
In the elevator described in Patent Literature 1, a reader is installed in a hall. The reader reads information for identifying individuals (identification information) from a tag carried by an elevator user. When the reader reads identification information, a destination call is automatically registered.
The elevator described in Patent Literature 1 has the problem that unnecessary calls are registered. For example, when a user alights from a car, a reader installed in a hall reads identification information from a tag carried by the user. There has been a case where a destination call of the user is registered again when the user alights from the car.
A configuration for solving the above-described problem is disclosed in Patent Literature 2.
In the elevator described in Patent Literature 2, a reader is installed in halls and a car. When the reader in a hall reads identification information, a destination call is automatically registered. When a user boards the car, the reader of the car reads identification information from a tag of the user. When the reader of the car becomes incapable of reading specific identification information, the registration of a destination call is prohibited until a given time elapses after it becomes impossible to read the identification information.